Fugitive
by oO UhOh itz DaNi Oo
Summary: Hermione's being hunted by Voldemort n a misterious dark wizard. An accident turns into fate as she goes bak in time.HGDM much more to story den sumary Rated M 4 MUST READ!hehe nah later sex scenes, violence, n all dat good stuff.READ!


**CHAPTER 1 **

"Oh Hermione" whispered a deadly cunning voice through the darkness. Sweat poured from her forehead as she slithered her way across the jagged rocks, stealth and intelligence her only hope towards escape.

As she sneaked about the landscape without a clue as to where she was going, relying only on her senses of smell, and touch, the only thought in her mind was the primitive urge to run, run as fast as her legs would allow her until she could lift her legs no more, until breathing was so hard and painful she had to lay down and allow her body to recuperate. She was scared to death, she had to admit , never in her life had she been in such a position where even her very breathing could get her killed, for she knew even the slightest sound would be heard and its source would be found in mere seconds.

Her predator was skilled, doubtless a very powerful wizard, a death eater she might add, for the dark arts simply secreted from his very being, and an aura of hatred and death towards her were as clear as glass. Yes, this was her life, Hermione Granger, forced to become a fugitive ever since Voldemort murdered Harry Potter. Yes, the boy who lived was dead, and his death ripped Hermione's very essence to shreds, simply because he had been the only person who'd been through it all with her from the very beginning, who risked his life to save her from Voldemort himself, when he had first captured her roughly 3 years ago. Harry Potter died at the hands of Voldemort in a brave attempt to save her; but it had been a trap, it had all been a trap, a trap designed to get Harry to act the hero, and in the process ambush him with his death eaters and murder him in Hermione's very presence.

She still had nightmares about his death, many a time waking up just before 3 in the morning with no Harry there to hold her, no Harry to whisper words of encouragement that it would all be ok; but she didn't need those words anymore, it wasn't going to be ok until she destroyed Voldemort in the same grisly death he made Harry suffer, and only then would her nightmares end, and countless others' she was sure. But this wasn't time to ponder about the past, no, this was time to figure out a way to escape this death eater before he got her killed.

She had no clue as to were she was, or who this wizard was; darkness had engulfed her surroundings impenetrably and she couldn't even see the palm of her hand. She knew they were at a rocky terrain, near a beach possibly, she could hear the waves of the water and smell the salty essence of the sea, not to mention feel the rocks and boulders on the ground. The night was immensely quiet, it was as though no sound could penetrate the darkness; all she could hear was the calmness of the sea, and her very breathing. Yet even though this setting may sound relaxing, it was anything from it, the tension in the air was building yet even more as time passed by and the wizard had still not captured Hermione. Sensing his delay the dark wizard spoke yet again.

"Come out from wherever you are you _stupid mudblood_, it is only a matter of time before the Dark lord has you locked up in one of his torture chambers again, no one has yet escaped from him and you _mudblood _most certainly wont be the first!" the subject hissed, placing careful emphasis on the word mudblood, 'as if it has any effect on me anymore' she thought, remembering all the times she had been called that in her lifetime.

'Think Hermione think!'

She panicked.

He was right.

It was only a matter of time before he found her hiding spot, only a matter of minutes before she was hit with an unforgivable, and whichever that unforgivable turned out to be, it would delay her vengeance on Voldemort, and she could **not **let that happen. She had eluded him for 3 years now, and all those years of peril and fear would not be sacrificed in less than a minute. So gathering her wits Hermione found her wand, grabbed it carefully and thought.

She'd been in this same position many times now, death eaters seemed to hunt her on a monthly basis. They started chasing her a little over 3 years ago, and ever since there was not one whole month she passed in the same hiding place, they just always managed to find her! She desperately wondered why, why the sudden manhunt for her; she but a mere 'mudblood', as they loved to remind her so, tainted blood, unworthy of even Voldemorts presence. Yet they looked for her and looked for her, even so after Harry's death.

At first she thought they wanted her as bait, to lure Harry into a trap and finish him off once and for all, 'which they did' she thought bitterly, yet even after his death they kept searching for her, and Hermione could almost sense they were…_worried, scared, …….. anxious._ Worried that they wouldn't capture her, scared she would yet elude them once more, _anxious _to catch her once and for all. It was as thought she posed a threat to them, and they wanted her gone, gone as fast as possible, or better put captured, and brought to Voldemort.

She had the feeling they weren't gonna kill her, at least not the death eaters, their job was just to capture her and bring her to their lord, but why did Voldemort care so much for her, why bother so much time and effort into catching her, **why.** The question posed in her mind since Harry's death, and it still remained unanswered, something know-it-all Hermione found quite annoying. Wrenching her thoughts off the situation she recalled her last run in with this particular wizard, just two days ago, in one of the many deserted dead ends of London.

She'd been staying at this location for almost 3 weeks already, living in an old warehouse just at the very end of the lonely street. Ron had picked it out for her, said no one ever even knew of the place since the warehouse had gone out of business almost 50 years ago, and the street name was almost never recognized by the common folk.

Furthermore, in addition to that Ron had said the place was unpplotable, he himself had enchanted it so that only an owl could trace her. And so her stay there had been calm, the building was warm and felt safe even though the street had a dark almost morbid feel to it. Yet this wizard discovered her hideout, and ingeniously broke the magical barriers Ron had worked so hard to conjure around the perimeter, they had been foolish to think the place might at last be safe, that no one would find her there, but they were wrong.

_Again_.

Destiny had been playing cruel tricks on the light side, it was almost as if they had lost the battle already, with Voldemort minister of magic and only a small minority opposing to him all seemed lost. More or less Hermione's luck was no different, and everything lately was going wrong, standing proof being that this wizard had found her once more only two days after she escaped from the said warehouse.

Those 15 minutes of suspense had done a lot to Hermione's nerves, she had been almost positive she wouldn't escape that time. He'd had her trapped; death eaters surrounding the place and anti-apparition wards cast all over the area. Had it not been for the miraculous portkey she found laying on the ground she would not have made it, and even after she escaped she had a hard time figuring out where the mysterious portkey had taken here.

The place had been a rocky beach, seemingly deserted but for a hut just before the outskirts of a jungle. The hut had been empty but signs of life were evident. There'd been a magical fire roaring, empty cups of tea still fresh on top of a wooden table. A bed had been conjured onto the side as to be unobtrusive, and a wet cauldron lay atop the fire with some sort of broth inside. The hut had undoubtedly been enlarged to fit all these objects, but Hermione was hesitant as to the owners obvious magical abilities being a good thing.

If this man or woman was a wizard or witch, they would surely have seen her in 'Voldemort's prophet', previously known as the daily prophet before Voldemort took over the ministry. In any case Hermione appeared in this paper depicted as most wanted for high treason against Voldemort. The people of this time were deathly scared of Voldemort more so than they ever were, during the three years after Harry's death there had been much change in the wizarding world, starting with Voldemort naming himself lord of all witches and wizards, and establishing his new kingdom as minister of magic.

Now mostly everyone had the dark mark and were faithful to him, and surely if that was the case with whoever owned the hut he or she would immediately capture her and send her to Voldemort. Hermione shuddered as the recollection of the night Voldemort gained this new status came rushing back to her. Also the two murders she committed that night painfully re-filled her mind once more.

During one crucial fight between the order and Voldemorts inner circle , Hermione had unwillingly murdered Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood while under an imperious curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The ruthless witch had cast it in the middle of the confusion while Harry was too occupied with Avery to watch over Hermione. She had felt an incredible feeling, so pleasant she couldn't had imagined trying to fight it, and then a sweet quiet voice had spoken in her mind and told her to kill Neville. She had amusingly obliged. If Luna hadn't jumped in the way in a desperate attempt to save Neville she would have had succeeded, but no matter the voice had told her, Luna would have been next.

So Hermione had attempted again and was victorious, and seconds after she had murdered Neville had Harry noticed the odd look on Hermione's face, and her Avada Kedavra towards……Neville! Luna's limp body besides him had only slightly registered in his mind, but he had raced from Avery's stupefied form onto Hermione, and roughly shaked her, screaming at the top of his lungs

'WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE!'before he noticed Bella disapparate from the darkness.

He immediately knew what happened and a split second later a hand had griped them both and apparated them to safety. The fight was over. But Hermione, imperious curse or not, had killed her classmates…her _friends._ It devastated her. And more so all the surviving order members knew they had lost the battle, and conveniently enough for Voldemorts followers the battle had taken place in the ministry.

It was then they secretly took over the ministry and assasined the minister of magic.

What happened next was a blur in Hermione's skull, a painful blur of Voldemorts taking over the ministry and most order members severely injured or dead. The battle had cost them an enormous price, and handed Voldemort the upper hand in the war. So much had been lost since then; with Dumbledore gone and the minister of magic himself killed along with the majority of the ministry's aurors the order's surviving members had become fugitives. Then Voldemort had announced to the wizarding community he was their king, and all who opposed to receiving the dark mark would be killed instantly.

Another plan he acted upon immediately after his rise in power was to close off Hogwarts, to be reopened the next fall as Hogwarts School of Death Eaters and the Dark Arts. Its new name being self explanatory. All magical children were required by law to attend the school were in the amount of seven years they would be taught the dark arts and schooled onto becoming death eaters. If they didn't attend they themselves as well as their family were considered traitors and therefore killed instantly. Mudbloods were certainly not allowed to attend school, they immediately became slaves to purebloods or half-bloods, maybe even Voldemort himself. They weren't allowed wands or expected kind treatment. At the end of a students seventh year at Hogwarts, the wizard or witch would receive the dark mark and become full-fledged death eaters, the equivalent to aurors in the ministry, to serve Voldemort as previous death eaters did. Others become healers, or other important to society carriers, all serving Voldemort in one way or another.

Every career path by hook or by crook worked to serve Voldemort. Of course your blood decided how many career choices you are able to purse. The "purer" your blood the higher ranks your able to accomplish, and the 'dirtier' your blood the less opportunity's the person has. Kind of like the Egyptian social classes. All in all society became a pathetic humanity were there was no freedom. And Hermione couldn't stop the tear threatening to fall from her eyes as she remembered how many people the new ridiculous laws executed. Most of the Weasley family was now dead because of their extremely close ties with Harry and their opposition towards Voldemort. The only surviving member being Ronald Weasley. All those who fought with Harry in the Department of Mysteries on their 5th year were also dead, with the exception of Ron and Hermione. 'Two of which's death I'm accountable for' Hermione thought bitterly.

Also most of her classmates from Gryffindor were dead, and a lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. As well as their families. All Slytherins were alive, with the exception of the ones the order killed, and are now death eaters most likely 'kissing Voldemorts ass this very instant'. She stifled a laugh. Unfortunately that was all it took for the vicious death eater to find her and bring her back to reality. Hermione had to think fast.

"The stupid mudblood dares to _laugh _while in the middle of a completely noiseless area whilst being hunted by a death eater and with almost no possibility of escape! What a _foolish mudblood _you are Hermione" the wizard spat with the utmost hatred in every word . In a split second he pounced on her. Hermione's nerves were on end and suddenly instinct told her to do what shed been wanting to do all night. Run.

"STUPEFY!"

She yelled the first thing that came to mind and jumped from her spot, narrowly missing a red jet of light as it shot past her. She ran like she'd never run before, all colors possible jotting past her in a blur. Her only source of light were the jolts of red, blue, yellow, white, purple, all missing her by a hair. She could hear spells being shouted and knew he was running after her, but she couldn't and wouldn't hear or focus exactly on what was being said, her whole being on running as fast as she could. Randomly she shot spells past her in hopes of stunning, debilitating, or slowing down the dark wizard but to no avail as she could clearly hear his feet hitting against the dry leaves and rocks on the ground still. "If only Devon was here!" she thought quickly, but running and shouting spells behind her back once again took over her whole concentration.

"EXPELLIARMUS! IMPEDIMENTA! REDUCTO! STUPEFY! PROTEGO!" That last one shielded her from a jelly legs jinx that was perfectly aimed. She kept on running and sensed the ground become more rocky, leaves snapped at her face and-

"SHIT!"

She almost tripped over a fallen log, regaining her balance at the last minute. She kept running. She guessed they were a little inside a forest now, and she started to hear more sounds such as crickets and such animals. A stream was running near-by. With this she realized they must have passed the anti-apparition wards, hope sparking In her mind. The wizard vaguely realizing this too shot yet more spells at her.

"STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA! REDUCTO! TARANTALLEGRA! EXPELLIARMUS! ……. _CRUCIO!"_

Hermione realized the death eater was shooting minor spells at her, or at least minor compared to what they usually cast. She hazily wondered why when at once she felt indescribable pain consume her and she fell at once. Hermione couldn't even begin to express with her screams of pain and anguish what throbbing hurt she felt in every muscle of her body at the moment. It seemed her very being was ripping to shreds and every joint in her small frame was being agonizingly stabbed over and over again with the sharpest of knifes. The fleeting thought of how Harry felt before he died crossed her mind.

Hermione felt like she was going to die, and would have given anything in the world for the pain to stop, but it kept on. She felt such extreme anguish she was about to pass out when it stopped. Hermione could have sworn those had been the longest minutes of her life, when in fact they had been seconds. Three seconds to be exact. And in those three seconds the wizard was by her side muttering a full body bind spell on her.

'_no!' _She thought frantically. This was it, he captured her. She had managed to evade the death eaters and Voldemort himself for three years. And now it was over. It was all happening too fast.

"Petriculos totalus" the wizard said at last. She could feel her body go rigid. She felt invisible ropes tie around her so that all she could do was breath and move her eyes. He then cast another spell so he could take her somewhere.

'Where heading back to where we came from' she thought, confusion consuming her mind.

It was a short quiet trip. Lasted about 15 minutes now that they were walking. All the while Hermione searching her mind with why where they going back to where he had cast the anti-apparition charms. She new they were there, she had tried countless times to apparate and failed. So why were they going back to were they couldn't apparate to Voldemort. She was positive that's were he was taking her. But she stopped thinking about that and re-focused her mind, or at least tried to, on any possible way of getting out of there.

None came to mind. As long as she was under the body bind she couldn't cast any spell to do anything, and that meant she was stuck. She cursed in her mind. Then gradually they slowed down and at last came to a stop. They weren't exactly back were they had started, but 3 fourths of the way there.

The wizard then began searching the ground for something. He seemed to come onto what he was looking for and muttered under his breath.

"Accio wand"

Hermione widened her eyes. 'Accio _wand?_ but….that means…..'

"Yes my little mudblood. I can perform magic without the use of my wand" he hissed, almost as if reading her mind.

"I did not use a wand when I immobilized you or lifted you to bring here. No you did not see a wand plus you were looking the opposite way as I cast them, so don't think you did. My wandless magic has come in very handy indeed though, as you can see I dropped my wand while running after you and would have had to pick it up if I didn't posses my abilities, and _you _would have escaped again. You don't know what the Dark Lord did to me when I came back empty handed two days ago…….I _refuse _to let you slip through my fingers again"

That last part he muttered under his breath. She briefly pondered what the Dark Lord had done to this man as a punishment He recollected his wand and placed it inside his robes. Abruptly he turned as he heard the word "stupefy" hissed from the darkness. He didn't have time to duck as another man stepped out from the shadows and cast a stunning spell that hit him straight in the chest.

His body fell with a dull thud onto the ground.

* * *

OK so this is my first story _Anything. _lol and i really liked how this chapter turned out i hope you guyz loved it too! If your a fan of Hermione/Draco or Hermione/Tom Riddle then youll like my story as it includes both. 

Im not gona post up a next chapter or even consider to begin writting it you dont review. A review makes the writter feel like their story isnt a piece of shit and lets them know their story is actually worth taking the time and effort writting. If your a writter you know how it feels wen you get a review and you know someone actually wants you and your story to feel important..

**Not reviewing is telling me my story isnt worth wasting your time reviewing it. **

Im striving at least **10 reviews **before i even begin to consider writting a second chapter. If i dont have 10 reviews then please review me so that you know thers a bigger possibility that youll see another chapter. (plus ill feel loved lol) if i already have 10 reviews please! review! i love reviews! theyr awsum! lol please? (thannx!)

o yea if you see anything that can be fixed or you think you can lend me some advice on writting this please tell me! this is my first story and i dont know what im doing! plus alot of you are writters that have written wayyyyy more then me so please lend me a hand!

my first"helping hand" review was awsum! lol and thanx alot TomboyishRandom!

ok review my story and ill love you forever!

(i love reviews shh!)

thanx!

( you see that button to your rigth at the corner of this page? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

ahem that button is gona giv u a million dollars cough cough


End file.
